Pour une fois : Merci le NID
by Dinou
Summary: Quand le NID joue avec la génétique


**Stargate SG-1**

Pour une fois : Merci le NID !

**Auteur** : Dinou

**Email **: dinou149@wanadoo.fr

**Commentaire** : Vicky

**Email** : vickysg1@wanadoo.fr 

**Genre** : Romance, humour, et tt ch'ti peu d'aventure 

**Résum** : Quand le NID s'amuse avec la génétique

**Spoiler** : je sais pas, vous verrez au fur et à mesure

**Saison** : bah je dirais avant la mort de Daniel vu que j'ai zappé Jonas et que je ne parle pas de ce qui se passe à partir de la saison 6.

**Disclaimer **: les personnages de la série « Stargate SG-1 » ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche aucune rémunération à l'écriture de cette fan fiction, je ne le fais que pour mon plaisir et pour divertir les fans comme moi de la série.

**Note de l'auteur** : j'ai écrit cette fic comme ça, d'un trait alors ce n'est peut être pas ma meilleure fic mais bon voilà, puisqu'elle est écrite autant la publier !

**Dédicace**: je dédicace ce fic à Vicky, Mizuki, Carter 1979, Thera, Kaira, Elody, Drusilla, Kivalaso, Shiryû (coucou maman) et tous ceux qui me connaissent !!!! 

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !!!**

C'était une journée tout ce qui était de plus normale au SGC (ah parce que ça existe? Si je te le dis !), des équipes étaient de sortie sur différentes planètes pour les explorer, les analyser ou encore signer des alliances contre l'ennemi de cette base secrète, cachée dans une montagne aux Etats-Unis, dans le Colorado : Cheyenne Mountain, les goa'ulds. Le chef de cette base, le Général Georges S. Hammond, travaillait tranquillement dans son bureau lorsque son téléphone sonna. Ce dernier saisit le combiné se demandant qui pouvait bien appeler. 

H : « Hammond. » dit-il en continuant de s'affairer à ses dossiers.

??? : « Monsieur, c'est Davis. » (souci ? peut être ben que oui peut être ben que non !)

Le Major Davis est un homme du Pentagone qui travaille aussi sur le projet porte des étoiles.

H : « Un problème Major Davis ? » demanda t-il.

Dav : « Monsieur, j'ai besoins que vous m'envoyez une équipe du SG-C. » (souci en effet )

H : « A quelle fin ? » demanda Hammond surpris par la demande du Major.

Dav : « C'est en rapport avec le NID. » répondit-il simplement. (gros souci ! énorme oui !)

Hammond écouta alors le Major attentivement.

H : « Je vous envoie SG-1 dès que possible Major. Je les attends d'une minute à l'autre. »

D : « Bien monsieur. Merci. Tenez-moi au courant. »

Le Général raccrocha. Encore une fois le NID faisait des siennes. Le NID était une agence civile gouvernementale, dont faisait parti le Sénateur Kinsey (méchant pas beau ! je dirais même plus gros méchant vraiment pas beau !) qui demandait la fermeture du projet porte des étoiles le voyant comme une énorme menace (c'est lui la menace !! c clair !). Ce n'était pas la première fois que le SG-C s'opposait au NID, et c'est pourquoi le Général Hammond avait préféré y envoyer sa meilleure équipe : SG-1 composée du Colonel Jack O'Neill, du Major Samantha Carter, du docteur en égyptologie Daniel Jackson et d'un jaffa rebelle Teal'c. Cette équipe, tout aussi hétéroclite soit elle, état l'équipe phare du projet. Elle avait permis de nombreuses alliances à travers l'univers, dont celle avec les Asgard ou les Nox, et elle réunissait quatre personnes dont les grandes capacités avaient été à de nombreuses reprises prouvées. 

C'est à ce moment là de ses pensées que la porte des étoiles s'enclencha et que l'on entendit dans la base :

« Activation de la porte des étoiles. Activation de la porte des étoiles. »

Le Général Hammond descendit en salle de contrôle.

H : « Sergent, un code ? » demanda t-il.

S : « Oui monsieur  c'est SG-1. » lui dit il.

H : « Bien. Ouvrez l'iris. »

Le sergent obéit et l'iris s'ouvrit. L'iris était la seule protection contre toute attaque extérieure. Toute personne sans code d'identification s'écrasait comme une crêpe sur l'iris (ouch) et allait voir s'il y avait une vie après la mort prématurément (on peut l'utiliser sur Kinsey ? je vais en parler à Hammond si tu veux ! Oui je veux bien Merci ! Mais je t'en prie !). Cette grande protection en titane pure s'ouvrit et laissa passer les quatre membres de SG-1. Le Général Hammond alla à la rencontre de son équipe.

H : « Alors cette mission colonel ? »

J : « Du sable, du sable et du sable mon Général. » dit il ironiquement. Le Colonel Jonathan « Jack » O'Neill était connu à travers toute la base, non seulement parce qu'il était le commandant en second de la base, mais aussi pour son humour plus ou moins tordu qu'il utilisait pour faire comprendre ce qu'il pensait à toute occasion. « Oh mon Général, je vous ai parlé du sable ? » feignit-il de demander. 

Le Général Hammond sourit et se tourna vers le Major Samantha Carter qui, il le savait, lui ferait un vrai compte rendu de la mission avant le passage obligé à l'infirmerie.

S : « Nous n'avons rien trouvé mon Général. Aucune trace d'une quelconque civilisation et je n'ai rien trouvé à analyser. »

H : « Je vous veux tous les quatre en salle de briefing dans une heure. » dit il sérieusement.

Les quatre membres de SG-1 se regardèrent.

J : « On a fait une bêtise récemment ? » (pas depuis que vous êtes en mission, pourquoi ? Quelque chose à te reprocher ? tu voudrais bien le savoir hein ?!?)

D : « Pas que je me souvienne. » intervint l'archéologue.

Ils partirent ainsi vers l'infirmerie où les attendait le Docteur Janet Frasier pour les examiner. Comme d'habitude Jack râla pendant toute la visite et loua le ciel lorsque Janet en eut fini avec lui. Après avoir examiné les trois autres, elle les autorisa à aller en salle de briefing où les attendait le Général Hammond. 

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent le Général Hammond avait l'air préoccupé. 

Ils s'assirent autour de la table comme à l'accoutumée, c'est-à-dire Jack à côté de Hammond, Sam à côté de Jack et de l'autre côté de la table Daniel et Teal'c. Ils appréhendaient ce silence ne comprenant pas ce qu'ils avaient encore fait ne se souvenant pas d'avoir fait une bêtise. C'est Jack qui coupa ce silence.

J : « Mon Général… »

H : « Excusez moi Colonel. Si je vous ai réunis ici c'est parce que j'ai eut ce matin un coup de fil du Major Davis. » commença le Général Hammond.

S : « Que voulait-il ? » demanda Samantha.

Jack ne disait rien, il essayait de ne pas montrer la jalousie qu'il ressentait pour cet homme qui tournait, selon lui, dangereusement autour de son major (ouh le jaloux ! ouaip !). Jack était tombé amoureux de Sam à leur première rencontre dans cette même salle de briefing cinq ans auparavant. Ce souvenir le rendait nostalgique, d'ailleurs il se rappela qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas fait ce bras de fer, il fallait qu'il le lui rappelle. Mais il arrêta là sa réflexion quand il vit l'air grave du Général.

H : « C'est à propos du NID. » répondit ce dernier.

D : « Encore ? » demanda Daniel blasé.

T : « Excusez moi général Hammond mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous concerne. » dit Teal'c ne comprenant pas le pourquoi de cette réunion.

H : « J'y viens Teal'c. Il semble que le NID fasse des recherches sur la génétique en utilisant des appareils extraterrestres. » 

J : « Je croyais qu'on leur avait tout pris ? (moi aussi ! faut croire que non !)» demanda O'Neill avec un air ahuri sur le visage.

H : « Moi aussi colonel. Il faut croire que ce n'est pas le cas.(qu'est ce que je disais !) » lui répondit simplement le Général.

S : « Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi nous sommes là. » dit Sam.

H : « C'est simple Major, vous allez aider le Major Davis a arrêté le NID et ramener tout ce qu'il y a d'extraterrestre pour que nous les rendions à leur propriétaire légitime. »

J : « Quand partons nous ? » 

H : « Immédiatement. Une voiture vous attend pour vous amener près du Major Davis. »

J&S : « A vos ordres. »

Teal'c et Daniel se contentèrent d'acquiescer.

Ils sortirent de la base armés de P90 et de zats pour le colonel O'Neill, le Major Carter et Daniel, et d'une lance jaffa pour Teal'c. Comme prévu par le Général Hammond, une voiture les attendait. Cinq heures plus tard ils arrivèrent dans un bâtiment désaffecté où se trouvait la base du Major Davis.

Dav : « Bienvenue. » leur dit le Major en se mettant au garde à vous en voyant le Colonel O'Neill.

J : « Repos Major. Alors pourquoi nous avoir fait venir, vous ne pouvez pas vous débrouiller tout seul ? »

Dav : « Je préférais avoir avec moi des personnes qui ne tirent pas sur tout ce qui bouge. »

J : « Pourquoi ? »

Dav : « Il semble qu'il y ait une enfant là-bas monsieur. »

S : « Quoi ? »

D : « Qu'est ce que cet enfant fait là-bas ? » (bonne question danielounet chéri ! ooohhh pas touche Vick ! Il est à moi ! tu t'en approches encore et baf ! Adieu la commentatrice !!! de suite….)

Dav : « Nous l'ignorons docteur Jackson. Mais comme vous connaissez le NID, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux avoir avec moi des gens qui connaissent leurs pratiques et qui savent donc agir en conséquence. »

J : « Bien je veux un plan des lieux. »

Dav : « Veuillez me suivre mon colonel, j'ai déjà tout ce dont vous avez besoin. »

Le colonel O'Neill suivit le Major pour élaborer un plan. Il ne comprenait pas la présence de cet enfant, il devait le sortir de là. En pensant à cet enfant des images de son fils décédé lui revinrent en mémoire. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour son fils, peut être pourrait il sauver cet enfant.

Le Major Carter regardait son supérieur. Elle savait qu'il devait penser à son fils. Elle le connaissait aussi bien qu'il la connaissait. Elle l'aimait comme jamais elle n'avait aimé un homme. Elle savait que ses sentiments étaient partagés depuis le test zatar'c où ils avaient été obligés de révéler leurs sentiments mais ils avaient décidé de ne pas en parler. Sam s'en voulait de lui avoir proposé de ne pas en parler mais bon maintenant c'était fait (grosse gaffe ! encore c peu dire !). Elle ne se contentait alors que de quelques moments isolés où ils partageaient des instants magiques. Elle faisait passé ses sentiments par un simple regard ne pouvant lui dire à haute voix ce que lui dictait son cœur.

Deux heures plus tard, le Colonel O'Neill leur annonçait son plan, qui était loin d'être différent des plans qu'ils utilisaient d'habitude : on fonce dans le tas tout en faisant attention avant de tirer (comme d'hab). Il savait qu'avec le NID les négociations devaient être musclées pour aboutir.

Ils entrèrent par une petite porte dans l'immeuble désaffecté où se trouvait le NID. Les hommes du NID semblaient tous être des scientifiques, enfin sauf les quelques gorilles armés qui faisaient quelques rondes. Ils avaient l'air aussi aimables que Teal'c. 

J : « Teal'c, Daniel, vous vous assurez que ces gugusses ne bougent pas d'ici. Carter avec moi, on va voir ce qui se passe à l'étage. On garde le contact radio. »

Ils acquiescèrent et Jack et Sam partirent vers l'étage.

Jack et Sam montèrent doucement pour ne pas se faire surprendre à l'étage. Leur coordination dans leurs actions montrait leur complicité et leur complémentarité. La première pièce qu'ils fouillèrent était une chambre rose avec un lit, des peluches et des jouets. Une petite fille dormait sur le lit. Elle ressemblait à un ange ainsi. Sam et Jack s'approchèrent de la petite fille. Sam entreprit de la réveiller pour l'emmener avec eux.

S : « Bonjour. » dit elle en la réveillant tout doucement.

La petite fille ouvrit ses jolis yeux marron et regarda la jeune femme devant elle.

PF : « Tu es un ange ? » demanda la petite fille.

S : « Un ange ? » demanda. « Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que je suis un ange ? » demanda t-elle amusée.

PF : « Parce que tu es trop jolie pour ne pas être un ange. » dit la petite fille convaincue par ses propres propos.

Sam sourit et caressa doucement la joue de la petite fille. 

Jack regardait ce tableau attendri. Comment ne pouvait il pas aimer une femme pareille ? Aussi belle, aussi douce… 

S : « Où sont tes parents ? » demanda Sam.

PF : « Je sais pas. Je crois que j'en ai pas. »

S: « Tu veux venir avec nous ? » demanda Sam.

La petite fille la regarda inquiète.

PF : « C'est qui nous ? »

S : « Moi et lui. » dit elle en pointant le colonel du doigt.

PF : « Il est gentil ? » demanda t-elle.

S : « Oui très, tu verras. » lui dit elle en lui offrant un magnifique sourire.

PF : « D'accord je viens avec toi. »

Sam prit la petite fille dans ses bras.

Jack regardait la petite fille enrouler ses petits bras autour du cou de Sam. On aurait dit une mère et son enfant. (je me souviens maintenant de la fic !! Mais je dirai rien ! de quoi elle cause ??? Scusez la chers lecteurs et trices, il semble qu'elle ait pété une durite ! pardon ? pardon ?)

J : « Salut moi c'est Jack. » dit il en se présentant à la petite.

PF : « Salut Jack. » lui dit la petite fille timidement. 

J : « Comment tu t'appelles ? »

PF : « J'ai pas de prénom. » dit la petite fille.

J&S : « Quoi ? »

PF : « Ils disent que j'ai pas besoin de prénom. » dit elle en se calant un peu mieux dans les bras de Sam.

J : « Et bien va falloir remédier à ça. » dit Jack sur un ton résolu.

La petite sourit.

C'est à ce moment là que la radio de Jack se mit à grésiller

D : « Jack, il faut se dépêcher. »

J : « Qu'est ce qui se passe Daniel ? »

D : « On s'est fait repérer et ça chauffe. » (ouais comme d'hab quoi ! ouaip !)

Jack et Sam partirent aider leurs amis à riposter contre les hommes du NID. Les hommes du NID quittèrent l'immeuble quand ils virent des renforts envoyés par Davis. Ils partirent en laissant tout en plan. 

J : « Bon timing Davis. »

Dav : « Merci monsieur. »

J : « Nous rentrons au SG-C. Nous emmenons l'enfant avec nous pour que Frasier l'ausculte. Faites parvenir tout ce que vous trouverez au SG-C dès que possible. Nous nous occupons de tout. »

Dav : « Bien monsieur. »

Jack et son équipe partirent direction le SG-C. La petite refusa de quitter Sam. Lors du voyage de retour elle avait insisté pour se retrouver entre Jack et Sam. Ne connaissant pas les deux autres. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au SG-C, le Général fut surpris de les voir arriver avec la petite fille.

H : « Colonel je peux savoir ce que fais cette enfant ici ? » demanda t-il.

J : « Elle était avec les hommes du NID. Je me suis dit qu'elle serait mieux avec nous plutôt qu'avec eux. »

H : « Bien. Major amenez-la à l'infirmerie pour que le docteur Frasier l'examine. »

S : « A vos ordres mon Général. » dit cette dernière.  
Et elle partit avec la petite qui fit un signe de la main à Jack. Ce dernier lui fit un clin.

H : « Tous les trois en salle de briefing, je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé. »

Ils partirent avec le Général Hammond et lui expliquèrent ce qui s'était passé de long en large et en travers. A la fin du briefing, ils se rendirent tous les quatre à l'infirmerie pour voir comment se portait la petite.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, La petite et Sam rigolaient. Cette dernière lui faisait des chatouilles et la petite se tordait dans tous les sens et riait à gorge déployée. Les quatre hommes furent émus de ce spectacle. Daniel lança un regard plein de sous-entendus à Jack qui lui renvoya un regard noir. (lol)

H : « Et bien je vois que l'on s'amuse ici. » dit le Général un sourire aux lèvres.

Sam se leva.

S : « En effet monsieur. »

La petite se cacha derrière Sam.

S : « Hey ! N'aie pas peur ! Il est très gentil. » lui dit Sam. 

La petite se dégagea doucement de Sam et regarda ce monsieur avec quelques cheveux sur la tête. (ah bon il a des cheveux ? Vicky !!! LOL !)

PF : « Tu vas pas me faire du mal toi comme les autres messieurs qui étaient habillés comme toi ? » lui demanda t-elle.

H : « Oh non ! Je vais même te protéger de ces gens. »

PS : « C'est vrai ? » 

H : « Oh oui ! »

PF : « Alors je t'aime bien. »

Le Général dévisageait la petite fille, il avait une impression de familier avec cette petite fille.

F : « Mon Général, messieurs. » dit le docteur Janet Frasier en entrant.

H : « Alors docteur ? »

F : « Et bien cette petite fille va bien, mais j'ai découvert dans son organisme des traces de naqquadah. »

H : « Quoi ? »

F : « Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait mon général. »

Tous regardèrent la petite fille.

PF : « Bah quoi ? » demanda t-elle ne comprenant pas pourquoi tout le monde la regardait. « J'ai rien touché c'est pas moi ! »

H : « Bien docteur continuez vos recherches. »

F : « Bien monsieur. »

H : « Major Carter, cette jeune demoiselle est sous votre responsabilité pour le moment. »

S : « Bien monsieur. »

Le lendemain les dossiers du NID arrivèrent au SG-C. Le major Carter décida de les étudier de près pour savoir ce que cette petite fille avait à voir dans cette histoire. Elle lisait et plus elle lisait plus elle haïssait le NID : ils se servaient de la petite pour faire des expériences pour savoir à quel point le naqquadah pouvait donner une meilleure résistance à  l'organisme. Elle tomba sur l'un des premiers rapports relatant la création de cette petite fille. Ce qu'elle lut la cloua sur place. Elle n'y croyait pas. C'était impossible pourtant quand elle la regardait, il y avait quelque chose de…  (vous voudriez bien savoir ce qui y marqué dedans hein ??? va falloir attendre ! gnark gnark gnark !!!)

C'est à ce moment de ses pensées qu'une petite chose blonde aux yeux marrons se rappela à son bon souvenir. 

S : « Hey ! »

PF : « Heu Major Sam, toi et le monsieur vous avez dit qu'il fallait me trouver un prénom, quand est ce que je vais en avoir un ? »

S : « Si tu veux on va commencer maintenant à chercher un prénom. »

La petite fille fit oui de la tête et sourit à Sam.

Elles passèrent ainsi une heure avant de trouver un prénom qui plaisait à la petite.

S : « Alors que penses tu de Amy ??? » dit Sam qui commençait à être à court d'idée.

La petite parut réfléchir.

PF : « J'aime bien ! Maintenant je m'appelle Amy ! » dit elle avec un magnifique sourire aux lèvres et se serrant dans les bras de Sam. 

C'est à ce moment là qu'entra le colonel O'Neill.

J : « Mesdemoiselles bonjour. »

S « Mon Colonel. » dit Sam en offrant à Jack ce sourire particulier qui n'était que pour lui, le spécial Jack.

PF : « Salut !!! Tu sais quoi Colonel ??? »

J : « Non. »

PF : « J'ai un prénom ! »

J : « Ah oui ! »

PF : « Ouaip ! C'est Amy ! »

Jack regarda Sam dans les yeux.

J : « Amy ? »

S : « Ca semble lui plaire. » dit Sam en ne brisant pas le contact visuel avec son supérieur.

A : « Quoi ??? » demanda Amy ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait entre les deux militaires.

J : « Vois tu ma puce, c'était le prénom de ma maman. »

A : « Ah ! Et moi j'ai une maman ? » demanda t-elle.

J : « C'est ce que nous essayons de découvrir. » lui dit Jack.

S : « Amy, tu peux aller un peu avec Janet, il faut que je parle avec le colonel en privé. »

A : « D'ac ! »

Sam appela un soldat pour qu'il accompagne la petite à l'infirmerie.

J : « Qu'y a-t-il Major ? »

S : « Je sais qui sont les parents de Amy monsieur. »

Elle tendit le rapport qu'elle lisait tout à l'heure au colonel. Quand ce dernier l'eut fini de lire, il leva les yeux vers son major. Lui aussi avait du mal à assimiler le contenu de ce dossier. C'était tellement fou. 

J : « Major je… » C'est à ce moment là que le Général Hammond entra.

H : « Alors Major, qu'avez-vous trouvez ? » demanda t-il.

Sam regarda Jack droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier tendit le rapport à Hammond en ne quittant pas Sam de regard. Hammond ne comprenait pas le comportement étrange de ses deux meilleurs officiers et lu le rapport qu'on lui avait remis. Lui aussi en était bouche bée. (je sais ce qui se passe !!!! et bah t'es pas rapide ma fille sur ce coup l ! Dinou !!! Mais moi aussi je t'adore !)

H : « Je vais demander au docteur Frasier de faire des tests pour vérifier ce qu'il y a d'écrit dans ce rapport. Je vous ferai appeler pour les résultats. » dit Hammond avant de quitter la pièce.

Jack et Sam se regardaient toujours droit dans les yeux. Alors que Jack allait dire quelque chose…

D : « Excusez moi Sam… »

J : « Carter, vous attendez encore beaucoup de monde comme ça ??? » demanda t-il faisant comprendre à son second qu'ils devaient parler tous les deux avant de voir Hammond.

D : « Hein ??? » dit ce pauvre Daniel, totalement largué.

S : « Je n'étais pas au courant monsieur que je devais recevoir autant de monde. » dit elle pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle aussi voulait lui parler.

J : « Je repasserai plus tard. » lui dit il.

S : « Bien monsieur. »

Jack partit.

D : « J'ai loupé quelque chose l ! » dit Daniel.

S : « Bon, vous vouliez ??? » (pas contente la Sammy ! pas contente du tout même !)

Daniel squatta le bureau de Sam pendant deux heures et alors qu'il allait encore lui poser une question…

« Le colonel O'Neill et le Major Carter sont attendus immédiatement dans le bureau du Général Hammond. »

S : « Désolée Daniel. » dit Sam en partant comme une flèche.

D : « C'est clair, j'ai vraiment loupé quelque chose. (ça serait pas la première fois ! LOL !) » dit ce dernier ne comprenant pas le départ rapide de Sam. 

Sam et Jack arrivèrent en même temps devant le bureau du Général Hammond. Ils échangèrent un regard et entrèrent sans avoir pu discuter.

Ils s'assirent en face du Général Hammond.

H : « Le docteur Frasier vient de me faire parvenir les résultats des analyses. »

S : « Alors ? » demanda t-elle anxieuse quant à cette révélation.

H : « Ce qui est dit le dossier n'est que la pure vérité. »

J : « Ouah ! »

H : « Major, ça va ? » dit Hammond face au manque de réaction de Sam.

S : « Il me faut un temps d'adaptation c'est tout monsieur. »

H : « Que comptez vous faire tous les deux ? » demanda Hammond.

J : « Nous n'en avons pas encore parler monsieur. »

H : « Il serait temps colonel. Parlez en maintenant ici. J'ai un briefing. Quand je reviens je veux savoir vos intentions à tous les deux. »

Hammond partit sans rajouter un mot laissant les deux militaires.

J : « Si je m'attendais à ça ! »

S : « Et moi donc ! »

J : « Vous ne pensiez pas en avoir un jour, »

S : « Si mais de manière naturelle. »

J : « Je vois. Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut que nous prenions maintenant une décision pour Amy. »

S : « Oui après tout, c'est notre fille. (je le savais !!! c bien !) » dit Sam qui avait du mal encore à réaliser.

Ce que ce fameux dossier révélait était que Amy avait été créée artificiellement par le NID à partir de l'ADN de Jack et de celui de Sam après que cette dernière ait été possédée par Jolinar, d'où les traces de Naqquadah dans son sang. Ils avaient accéléré la croissance de la petite grâce à une technologie aliène. Maintenant ils devaient trouver une solution pour élever cette petite fille ensemble. 

S : « Je la garde avec moi. » lâcha Sam.

J : « Pardon ? »

S : « Je ne veux pas la laisser. C'est ma fille et il est hors de question qu'elle vive loin de moi. » dit elle sûre d'elle.

J : « Nous ne la laisserons pas. Je compte bien jouer un rôle dans la vie de notre enfant. » dit Jack en regardant Sam dans les yeux.

C'était entendu, ils élèveraient leur enfant ensemble. Ils discutèrent encore un moment de la manière dont ils allaient s'organiser pour élever la petite Amy. A la base ça ne posait pas de problème vu qu'ils y étaient ensemble mais hors de la base… C'est à ce moment là que le Général Hammond entra dans son bureau.

H : « Alors ? »

J : « Nous la gardons avec nous monsieur. Nous allons nous organiser pour la garde de la petite. » dit il.

H : « Bien, je vais m'arranger pour que vous obteniez ensemble la garde légale de la petite. Comme vous êtes biologiquement ses parents ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. »

Les deux soldats disposèrent et se rendirent à l'infirmerie où se trouvait Amy.

Quand Amy vit Sam, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Sam prit Amy avec elle et elles partirent avec Jack dans le bureau de ce dernier pour pouvoir parler à Amy.

A : « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda elle.

S : « Ma puce nous savons qui sont tes parents. »

A : « C'est vrai ? » demanda t-elle tout excitée en se tournant vers Jack.

J : « Oui. »

A : « C'est qui ??? »

S : « Le Colonel et moi. »

A : « Hein ? »

Sam et Jack sourirent à la réaction de la petite, on aurait dit Jack quand il avait loupé quelque chose dans une explication. (ce qui arrive 99% du temps t'es vache l ! Mais non ce n'est que la stricte vérit !)

A : « Pourquoi vous me l'avez pas dit avant ? »

S : « Nous ne le savions pas. »

J : « Sinon tu penses bien que jamais on ne t'aurait laissé avec les autres messieurs. »

Amy réfléchit et parut crédible l'explication de ses parents. Amy se jeta dans les bras de Jack et lui fit un gros câlin. Puis elle tendit les bras vers Sam. 

A : « Bon on y va ? » dit elle à Sam.

S : « Où ça ??? »

A : « Bah jouer ! » dit la petite fille comme si c'était une évidence.

S : « D'accord. » 

Amy se saisit de la main de Sam.

A : « Allez viens maman ! Ah tout à l'heure papa ! » dit elle en se retournant vers Jack.

Et elles partirent. Jack resta un instant sans bouger réalisant ce que venait de lui dire Amy. C'est à ce moment précis que Daniel entra dans la pièce. 

D : « Jack ça va ? »

J : « Je ne sais pas. » 

Daniel fut étonné des paroles de Jack 

D : « Racontez moi tout Jack. »

Jack avait besoins de parler et il savait qu'il pouvait se confier à Daniel. Même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais publiquement, Daniel était son meilleur ami. Alors il lui parla de sa nouvelle paternité et surtout de la maman.

D : « Donc en résum : le NID a créé Amy à partir de votre ADN  et de celui de Sam ? »

J : « Oui. »

D : « Ouah ! »

J : « N'est ce pas ! »

D : « Comment le prenez vous ? »

J : « J'ai l'impression d'avoir une deuxième chance avec Amy. La possibilité de ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs qu'avec Charly… »

D : « Je comprends. Et Sam là dedans ? »

J : « Je ne sais plus comment me comporter avec elle. Nous avons une fille ensemble mais il n'y a rien de concret entre nous. »

D : « Il ne tient qu'à vous de faire bouger les choses. »

Jack regarda Daniel dans les yeux.

J : « Je vais y réfléchir Daniel, merci. »

Daniel sentant que Jack avait besoin d'être seul, sortit du bureau en lui adressant un sourire amical. 

Une heure plus tard Jack alla au mess et vit deux têtes blondes 

J : « Mesdames ! » dit il en s'asseyant à leur table.

A : « Papa tu sais quoi ??? »

J : « Quoi donc ??? » 

A : « Maman elle m'a offert une poupée, elle a les mêmes yeux que moi et la même couleur de cheveux que moi ! »

Jack sourit. Amy lui parla encore des nombreuses choses qu'elle avait faites avec sa maman.

Vers 20h ils quittèrent le mess et allèrent jusqu'à la chambre d'Amy qui se trouvait à côté de celle de Sam.

Ils jouèrent tous les trois pendant environ 45 minutes. Le Général Hammond les avait vus tous les trois : il avait vu une famille. Il partit dans son bureau un sourire aux lèvres. 

A 21h la petite demoiselle alla se coucher après que ses parents l'aient bordée. Elle dormait paisiblement quand les deux militaires quittèrent la chambre le sourire aux lèvres. 

J : « Bonne nuit Major. »

S : « Bonne nuit mon Colonel. »

Ils se sourirent et partirent chacun vers leurs quartiers respectifs. 

Le lendemain matin Amy se réveilla et vit une enveloppe sur la porte de sa chambre, ne comprenant ce que ça faisait là, elle alla voir sa maman qui se préparait dans la chambre à côté. Elle entra sans frapper.

S : « Bonjour mon ange. » dit Sam en embrassant la petite fille.

A : « Bonjour maman. Tiens ! »

S : « Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

A : « Je sais pas, c'était collé à ma porte. »

Sam s'assit sur son lit et Amy vint se mettre sur les genoux de sa mère.

Sam ouvrit l'enveloppe et lit les papiers qu'elle contenait. Elle n'y croyait pas. 

S : « Amy tu restes là. »

A : « ??? »

S : « Je dois aller voir le Général, tu restes ici. »

Sam partit après avoir embrassé la petite.

Elle trouva le Général dans son bureau en train de lire un rapport.

S : « Excusez moi mon Général je peux vous parler s'il vous plaît ? »

H : « Je vois que le facteur est passé. »

S : « Oui monsieur. Justement… »

H : « Ce n'est pas moi, une petite fille dans les trois ans est venue me voir me demandant pourquoi vous ne viviez pas avec le colonel. »

Le Général sourit et Sam aussi.

H : « Faites ce que vous avez à faire Major. »

S : « Bien monsieur. »

Sam partit du bureau du Général.

H : « Au fait Major, j'ai accordé une semaine de permission à SG-1. »

S : « Bien monsieur. »

Sam alla récupérer Amy. Lorsque ces dames se rendirent à l'ascenseur elles tombèrent sur Jack.

J : « Mon dieu vous sortez d'ici ? » dit-il de manière étonnée.

S : « Et oui ! Amy a un problème avec la couleur des murs. »

A : « Mais c'est moche le gris maman ! (tout à fait d'accord ! je confirme !)» dit la petite fille pour se défendre. Elle lança un regard à son père espérant trouver du soutien auprès de celui-ci.

J : « C'est vrai chérie tu as raison, c'est moche le gris ! »

Amy lança un sourire triomphant à sa mère, ce qui fit sourire les adultes. 

Ils montèrent jusqu'à la surface.

J : « Et bien, je peux venir la voir demain chez vous ? »

S : « Bien sûr. » lui dit elle en lui souriant.

Amy embrassa Jack et monta dans la voiture. Sam s'approcha de Jack et l'embrassa avec la légèreté d'un papillon sur les lèvres.

S : « Bonne nuit Jack. » lui dit elle dans un murmure.

A : « Bon maman on y va ??? » dit Amy qui s'impatientait dans la voiture.

Elle lui sourit et partit.

Jack resta là, les bras ballants sur le parking de la base. Mais à quoi jouait-elle ??? 

Il rentra chez lui, et passa toute la soirée à se poser cette question : « pourquoi l'avoir embrass ??? Pourquoi le torturer ??? » Sur les coups de 2h du matin, n'en tenant plus, il s'habilla et alla chez son Major. Il sonna à la porte et c'est une Sam complètement au radar et pyjama qui vint lui ouvrir. 

S : « Mon colonel ? »

J : « Il faut qu'on parle ! »

S : « Vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ? »

J : « Oui il est 2h26m45s du matin. » (Mac ? Dinou c'est Mac, c'est pas Jack ! c'était pour rire ! pfff t'es pas drôle !)

Sam sourit et s'effaça pour le laisser entrer.

S : « Vous voulez un caf ? » lui demanda t-elle.

J : « Oui merci. »

Sam se dirigea vers la cuisine et mit en marche la cafetière. Jack l'y rejoignit.

S : « Alors qu'est ce qui mérite un réveil en plein milieu de la nuit ? » demanda Sam bien qu'elle se doutait de la raison pour laquelle il était ici.

J : « A cause de ça ! » dit il s'approcha de Sam et en l'embrassa de la même manière qu'elle l'avait embrassé plusieurs heures plus tôt.

S : « Je vois. » dit elle alors qu'il se décollait d'elle.

J : « J'ai le droit à une explication. »

Sam le regarda et lui proposa de s'asseoir. Ils se mirent autour de la table de la cuisine. 

S : « En fait c'est très simple. Ce matin… notre fille m'a amené une jolie enveloppe marron. »

Jack était dans le brouillard, le pauvre ! Il était pendu aux lèvres de Sam. 

J : « Et… »

S : « Dans cette enveloppe se trouvait deux jolis papiers. » (accouche !!!! non !)

Elle faisait languir Jack exprès. Ce dernier n'en pouvait plus. Il voyait qu'elle jouait avec ses nerfs et qu'elle adorait ça.

J : « Pour l'amour du ciel la suite ! » dit il sur un ton qui montrait qu'il s'impatientait.

S : « Le premier était les papiers d'état civil de Amy la déclarant légalement notre enfant sous le nom de Amy Elisabeth Janet Carter O'Neill. »

Jack sourit lorsqu'il entendit « Carter O'Neill ». Il trouvait que ça sonnait bien. 

J : « Et le deuxième papier ? » dit Jack préférant arrêter avant de commencer à fantasmer.

S : « C'est un papier qui me permet de faire ça. » dit elle en l'embrassant à nouveau avec un peu plus d'intensité.

J : « Ce genre de papier, ça a un nom bien précis n'est ce pas ? »

S : « Humm humm » acquiesça Sam tout en lui donnant de petits bisous sur les lèvres.

J : « Ca commence par un D ? » demanda t-il alors que Sam prenait place sur ses genoux tout en lui déposant de petits baisers et qu'il mettait ses bras autour de sa taille. 

S : « Absolument. » dit elle en se collant un peu à lui. (pour les mous du cerveau c'est une DEROGATION !!!)

J : « Comment tu as eu ça ? » dit il en intensifiant les baisers.

S : « Tu veux vraiment le savoir maintenant ? » lui dit elle sur un ton pleins de sous-entendus en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

J : « Ca peut attendre demain. » dit elle en l'embrassant fougueusement. « Dis moi où es ta chambre tout de suite sinon je ne réponds plus de moi ! »

Sam sourit et le conduisit dans la pièce tant convoitée. Une fois entrés, Jack souleva Sam du sol et la déposa délicatement sur le lit. Mais tout un coup Sam se décolla de Jack.

S : « Jack ??? »

J : « Quoi ? » demanda t-il de peur qu'elle lui demande d'arrêter.

S : « Amy dort juste à côté. »

J : « Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. » lui dit il sûr de lui.

S : « Ah oui ??? » lui dit elle coquine.

J : « Attends je vais te montrer. »

Et c'est ainsi que notre couple partit dans un tourbillon de plaisir toute la nuit, en faisant bien attention à ne pas réveiller leur petite fille qui dormait bien sagement dans la chambre voisine. Ils étaient impressionnés de voir la manière dont leur corps réagissaient au touché de l'autre. Ils vivaient une communion d'âme, de corps et d'esprit. Cette simple nuit leur permis de découvrir une nouvelle facette de l'être aimé. Sam vit que Jack était un homme d'une grande douceur, un homme qui faisait passer sa partenaire en priorité. Quant à Jack, il découvrit enfin la femme qui se cachait derrière le major : une femme pleine d'audace, qui se donnait corps et âme à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ils s'endormirent épuisés dans les bras l'un de l'autre après avoir échangé un dernier baiser. 

Deux heures plus tard, une petite tête blonde émergea de derrière la porte de la chambre de Sam. Amy vit alors Sam et Jack dans le même lit. La petite analysa la situation : ses parents dans la même chambre, donc dans la même maison, donc tous les deux avec elle tout le temps ! (c'est bien la fille de sa mère, pas de doute ! et comment !)  La conclusion de son analyse la ravie ! Alors il fallait qu'elle en parle à ses parents. C'est alors qu'elle se jeta sur le lit.

A : « MAMAN !!! PAPA !!! MAMAN !!! PAPA !!! » hurla t-elle tout en sautant sur le lit, ce qui évidemment réveilla notre couple. 

Jack attrapa Amy alors qu'elle allait encore sauter sur le lit et la coinça dans ses bras.

J : « Avant de hurler on dit bonjour et on fait un bisou à ses parents jeune fille. »

A : « Ok. » dit la petite en se rattrapant. 

S : « Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu criais ? »

A : « Et comment papa il est arrivé l ??? Il est pas rentré avec nous hier soir ??? »

J : « Je suis rentré par la porte. » (logique ! en effet !)

Amy se retourna vers sa maman

S : « Ton papa est venu quand tu es parti te coucher. »

A : « Ah d'accord. »

Amy descendit du lit.

A : « Je peux allumer le truc dans la pièce d'en bas maman ? »

Jack regarda Sam se demandant ce qu'était ce truc dont parlait sa fille.

S : « Ce truc c'est une télé et oui tu peux. »

La petite partit sans demander son reste.

J : « Au fait ? »

S : « Oui ? » dit Sam en se tournant vers Jack.

J : « Bonjour. » dit il en l'embrassant langoureusement.

S : « Bonjour. » dit elle en lui rendant son baiser.

J : « Je crois qu'il est temps que je te dise quelque chose. »

S : « Quoi ? » demanda t-elle inquiète.

J : « Je t'aime. » lui murmura t-il en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres.

Jack se sentait plus léger et Sam, quant à elle, avait l'impression de rêver : elle était dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis plusieurs années qui lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Alors Sam planta son regard azur dans le regard chocolat de Jack.

S : « Moi aussi je t'aime. » lui murmura t-elle à son tour.

Jack la sera plus fort dans ses bras et ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'Amy se rappelle à leur bon souvenir pour cause d'estomac qui criait famine.  Les deux amants se levèrent et allèrent retrouver leur fille qui les attendait de pieds fermes dans la cuisine. 

Ils passèrent ainsi toute la semaine tous les trois, comme une vraie famille. Amy profitait de ses deux parents et ces derniers essayaient de rattraper le temps perdu. Le dimanche soir, le téléphone de Sam sonna, cette dernière était occupée avec Amy dans la salle de bain, Jack répondit alors au téléphone.

J : « All ? »

??? : « Jack ??? » dit l'autre personne au bout du fil qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

J : « Daniel ? » (la petite commère à lunettes !)

Et oui c'était ce cher Daniel, la commère du SGC. 

D : « Qu'est ce que vous faites chez Sam ? »

J : « Ca ne vous regarde pas. »

Sam (du haut de la salle de bain) : « Jack chéri c'est qui ? »

J : « Un futur macchab ! » dit Jack méchamment. 

D : « Chéri ??? » dit Daniel sur un ton empli de sous-entendu.

J : « Ca suffit ! »

C'est à ce moment là que Sam descendit de la salle de bain avec une petite Amy enveloppée d'une serviette de bain. Sam regarda son téléphone et reconnu le numéro affich 

S : « Pourquoi Janet appelle-t-elle ? »  dit-elle tout bas. 

Jack vit alors l'occasion de se venger. (il est mort !!! oui !)

J : « Dîtes moi Daniel, et vous, que faîtes vous chez le doc ? »

Sam comprenait maintenant le sens des paroles de Jack et comprit aussi que ce dernier se vengeait tranquillement.

D : « Bah… euh… c'est-à-dire… »

J : « Bonne nuit Daniel. Ne fatiguez pas trop le doc ! » dit il en raccrochant laissant un Daniel sur les fesses de l'autre côté du téléphone.

Quand Daniel eut raccroché, Janet s'approcha de lui.

F : « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

D : « C'est Jack qui a répondu quand j'ai appelé chez Sam. »

F : « C'est magnifique. » dit elle.

D : « Pas autant que ça vu que Jack a su que j'appelais de chez toi. »

Janet sourit et embrassa son homme.

F : « Ca devait arriver un jour où l'autre. » dit elle.

C'est à ce moment là que Cassy entra dans la même pièce que le couple.

Cassy : « Oh piti ! C'est pas vrai ! Trouvez vous une chambre ! (ptdr ! xpdr !)» dit elle en repartant d'où elle venait.

Le lendemain, Jack et Sam arrivèrent en même temps au briefing, se tenant par la main. Teal'c arqua un sourcil en voyant ce changement de comportement mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Hammond sourit et Daniel lui se faisait tout petit.

H : « Je vois Major que vous avez une bonne influence sur le colonel. »

Sam sourit.

« Activation de la porte des étoiles. Activation de la porte des étoiles. »

Toute l'équipe avec le Général se dirigea en salle de contrôle.

H : « Un code ? »

Sergent : « La Tok'râ. » (beau-papa ! oui !)

H : « Ouvrez l'iris. »

Sergent : « A vos ordres »

L'iris s'ouvrit pour laisser passer le Général Jacob Carter, père de Sam et hôte du tok'râ Selmac. 

Le Général Hammond alla à sa rencontre.

H : « Jacob, que nous vaut cette visite ? » demanda t-il.

J.C. : « Je suis venue rendre visite à ma fille. D'ailleurs où est-elle ? »

Hammond se tourna vers la salle de contrôle et sourit à ce qu'il vit.

H : « Lève les yeux. » lui dit il.

Jacob fit ce que lui dit Hammond et vit Sam embrassant Jack. Jacob reconnut tout de suite l'amour avec un grand A entre les deux officiers. Il était heureux que ces deux là se soient trouver. Il savait que Sam ne pouvait être heureuse qu'avec Jack, alors depuis tout ce temps il s'était fait à l'idée qu'un jour où l'autre Jack soit son gendre. 

J.C. : « Jack pourriez-vous relâcher ma fille et la laisser venir par ici que je la prenne dans mes bras. »

Au son de la voix de Jacob, le couple se sépara. Ils virent Jacob souriant et comprirent alors qu'il ne s'opposerait pas à leur histoire. Sam descendit rejoindre son père et le serra dans ses bras. Elle lui murmura un merci à l'oreille et l'embrassa sur la joue. Jacob s'approcha de Jack et lui serra la main, et il lui dit tout bas :

J.C. : « Vous la faites pleurer je vous abats, vous la faites souffrir je vous abats, vous la trompais je vous abats, et si je n'ai pas de petits enfants je vous abats également. (de ce côté là c'est régl !)»

Jack regarda Jacob droit dans les yeux.

J : « Ok je prends le risque ! Et pour votre dernière remarque on ne vous a pas attendu ! »

Jacob ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait. C'est alors qu'un soldat arriva avec Amy.

A : « Maman ! » dit elle en se jetant dans les bras de sa mère. « Hey papa, tata Janet veut te voir. (piquouse ! oh yes !) » dit elle en se retournant vers Jack.

Jacob hallucinait. Sam le prit par le bras et l'emmena dans ses quartiers pour lui expliquer l'arrivée d'Amy dans sa vie et dans celle de Jack et comment cette petite fille lui avait permis d'être heureuse avec l'homme de sa vie. Ce qui étonna le plus Jacob c'est que ce fut, d'une certaine manière, grâce au NID que Sam et Jack avait pu se mettre ensemble. C'est la seule fois où tous dirent : Merci le NID !

Fin !

Je ne suis pas contre les mails ! S'il vous plaît ! Un petit mail pour Dinou !

 @ +

Dinou 

Et moi non plus je suis pas contre les mails !!! M'oubliez pas !! oui l'oubliez pas sinon j'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler ! Pardon ? Pardon ?


End file.
